monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco Serpens (Gorgon)
Currently my scanner is out of order. I will upload her picture as soon as I can. Warning: Boy love/ yaoi/ gay orientation (and is currently seeing a preexisting Monster High boy). This is personal shipping and probably won't be changed if you don't like it. Please do not be offended if you disagree and if this bothers you, please don't waste your time. Draco and his fan done story is just that, the work of a fan. I own nothing and have no say in Monster High. 'Parent' Echidna's my mother, Deuce Gorgon's my brother, but kinda my dad too. It's hard to explain, but I was once one of his snakes. 'Physical Description' Draco is a light green snake creature with some dark green low lighting and scales. He has a thin, feminine body, and has been mistaken for female a many occasions. His hair is more like the skin flaps of a cobras and respond much the same, puffing out and raising slightly higher when angered. Usually his hair shapes a small "m" right above his head that runs the size of his head and then lays straight. Unlike his body, Draco's hair is a light brownish, sandy color. Draco has sharp golden, snake eyes and retractable fangs that can go a little bit passed his chin. When he is angry or hurt, his fangs grow more easily, making him FAR more dangerous. He is a highly poisonous snake, however the length of his fangs determine how deadly. When his teeth are fully retracted, they send out little to no poison while when his fangs are fully out, one bite will kill in seconds. Currently Draco has no control over his fangs growing. They seem to grow based on his emotional state. 'Personality' Before His Own Body Draco was once one of the snakes in Deuce's hair. One day, he got more of a conscious mind then the others and started to rebel against the other snakes and, eventually even Deuce. He acted out more with every day in that form. In His Own Body Draco can be as sweet as a garden snake one moment to as venomous as a cobra the next, and has a mild case of bipolar. He enjoys cuddling and basking in the sun. He despises the cold and winter. He loves music of all kinds, although calmer music (especially music played on wind instruments) MAKE him dance. He is easily influenced by snake charming techniques. Secretly, he loves to belly dance and is quite good at it. When enraged, Draco doesn't listen to explanations. It usually takes all he can not to strike down the people around him. Knowing how deadly he is, Draco often runs when emotional. Most emotions other then happiness and love all show much like anger, where he has to hold back violent tendencies and strong langue. 'Relationships' Family Echidna is Draco's mother, but she has little to do with his life. Although she loves him like all her other children, she knew he would probably be best with Deuce and Medusa where he had spent 16 years as a snake. Deuce has a very odd relationship with Draco. In away he is both Draco's brother and father as one of his hair snakes. Although they see each other as brothers mostly, once in awhile Deuce will treat or order Draco like a father. Draco never listens to him when he does it, but that doesn't change anything. As brothers they are extremely close and Deuce will defend his "little brother" even if that means not backing down from an argument from Cleo. Medusa treats Draco like a son and Draco treats her like a mother, even if Medusa is really just his aunt. As a passed snake in gorgon hair, the stony, gorgon stare has no effect on him, however he doesn't have it himself. Friendship Heath, although his flirtatious way and cockiness bother him sometimes, is trusted deeply by Draco. Most of the fury that Heath gets from the snake is from their first meeting is from Heath calling him a girl the first time they met. Clawd is only his friend through Deuce. Once in a while, they talk, but honestly the two of them don't always notice each other when they enter a room. Jackson and Draco get along fairly well, although once again he is more of Deuce's friend. Draco and Jackson often hang out when the others have casketball, doing just about anything they can think of. Romance Since before Draco got his own body, he had a large crush on Holt Hyde. After a LOT of work and a tearful confession that he liked him, Draco finally got a date with him. There is one fairly large downfall to their current relationship; Holt has never been told Draco's true gender. It's only a matter of time before he gets caught. Hopefully he'll find a way to tell him his little "secret" before he figures it out. Jealousy Because of Holt's pass relationship with Frankie, Draco gets venomous just by thinking of her. He avoid Frankie because of this so that his violence doesn't spiral out of control. 'Birth' After a month and a half of Draco acting out as a snake (getting worse with each day), Deuce spoke to his mother, who called "aunt" Echidna (she hates being called grandma so every monster must call Echidna either "mom" or "aunt"). After a long conversation, Echidna got on a red eye flight and paid them a visit. Before this, Draco had repeatedly tried to take over Deuce's body, even succeeding once or twice. In light of that, using an ancient ritual, Echidna separated the angsty snake from Deuce. It hurt and was a bit blood, but both boys got their own bodies and consciousness without any conflicts from the other. Deuce missed about half a week of school recovering and Medusa enrolled Draco at Monster High in that time using the name Echidna gave him, Draco Serpens. When Deuce returned to school, Draco was in toe, following his steps until he was use to being his own snake. 'Final' Thank you very much for reading this. I'd love to hear what you think, but if you can, please be nice about it. Thank yous~ Category:Original Characters Category:Gorgon Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Category:Echidna Category:Males Category:Hybrid